


Twincident

by yffismydrug



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Smut, Twins, Yoongi - Freeform, Youngjae - Freeform, bap - Freeform, bts - Freeform, daehyun - Freeform, daejae - Freeform, daejaesmut, jimin - Freeform, yoonmin, yoonminsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Jongup and Jimin were always tired of being confused for one another, especially when they went off to the same college. But how badly can people mix them up? They both have boyfriends, are doing their best in school, and having a good time over all as they live together. With finals coming up, however, they both want to have a bit of fun and stress relief.





	Twincident

There was an apartment building just off the college campus Jimin and Youngjae attended that students were allowed to live in after their freshman year was finished. Since they were brothers and were used to living with each other already, they figured living together during their school years would be easy. They assumed it would be easy because the only time the would see each other would be in the apartment, since they had different majors. Jimin was studying dance while Youngjae was studying music, specifically music composition. This meant they had different classes, were in different buildings, and had different groups of friends. The only thing they found annoying, was constantly getting mixed up for one another.

 

“Yo! Youngjae!” another student yelled as he hit Jimin on the shoulder. When Jimin turned around, the student flinched and pulled away. “Sorry. Wrong person.” The student quickly jogged past him and continued on his way, which left Jimin behind alone again.

 

In times like those, all Jimin could do was readjust his backpack on his shoulders and continue on his way. After that happening all the time freshman year, he had become quite used to it. This was the one thing that annoyed him the most about his brother. They were twins. Though they were fraternal twins, they looked enough alike that they were constantly mistaken for the other. Besides, they dressed completely different as well! Right now Jimin was in his workout pants and a flowy workout top for his dance class. Never in a million years would Youngjae ever wear something like that unless it was in the comfort of his own home.

 

Before they had started their sophomore year they had agreed to dye their hair in hopes that people would mistake them less. They had each gone to their favorite hairdressers without discussing what color they chose...which would prove to be a problem. When they had met back up after getting their hair colored, they were both shocked to see they had both chosen orange. Since neither of them wanted to risk their hair falling out by having it dyed again, they decided to put up with looking even more similar than before.

 

Jimin was walking with his head tilted down when he felt a tug at his elbow which spun him around. This time, however, it was not someone mistaking him, but instead his boyfriend, Yoongi.

 

“Are we still doing lunch today?” Yoongi asked as he pulled Jimin in closer to him.

 

As he collided against Yoongi, Jimin placed his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and snuggled against him. After a peck on the lips he replied, “Of course we are! But with my dance final coming up, I have to eat healthy so I keep up my energy and don’t get pudgy.”

 

“I know how we could work off any pudge you get,” Yoongi snickered while he moved his hands down to Jimin’s ass and gave him a firm squeeze.

 

“Hey! Behave!” Jimin scolded as he quickly looked around to see who had seen them. Thankfully, it was close enough to finals time that any other students who were walking around had their study notes out and were reviewing them as they walked from class to class. “I’ll text you when my class finished,” he then told him since he knew Yoongi did not have class at the time.

 

“Sounds great! I can’t wait,” Yoongi replied before giving Jimin a kiss on the cheek. He watched as a light blush covered Jimin’s cheeks and gently brushed one of his cheeks with his hand, proud that Jimin had gotten a lot better with showing affection out in the open like this.

 

Yoongi then released Jimin and let him head off to class, only having a few minutes before it began.

 

******

 

Meanwhile, on a different part of campus, Youngjae was preoccupied with something else. In the bathroom of the music building he was frequently in, him and his boyfriend Daehyun, were crammed into one of the stalls. Youngjae was sitting on the toilet seat with his legs spread open, covered in sweat, and cum dripping from his ass. Daehyun was leaned up against the stall door as he collected himself after what they had just done.

 

“You really have a lot of pent up energy,” Daehyun panted with a slight chuckle.

 

“I’ve been so focused on studying lately that we haven’t had a good chance to mess around,” Youngjae pointed out as he cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up. “Can you blame me for wanting some release?”

 

It only took two shuffled steps before Daehyun was directly in front of Youngjae again and bent down to kiss him quickly.

 

“You have too much energy sometimes, has anyone ever told you that?” Daehyun asked as he moved some of Youngjae’s hair away from his eyes.

 

Youngjae laughed as Daehyun stroked his hair a couple of times and pulled him closer, replying, “Only when I beg for another round and you’re half-dead on the bed.”

 

The two leaned in for a kiss and started making out when they heard the bathroom door open and heard some whispering.

 

“Damn it...looks like someone else beat us here…” a voice complained. “Come on, let’s hurry to the other bathroom that isn’t used much.”

 

Looking from the direction of the door back to one another, the two burst out in some muffled laughter. It looked like soon they might have to start looking for different locations for their afternoon sexcapades.

 

******

 

After that day, Jimin did not get to see Yoongi often, and the same went for Youngjae and Daehyun. If they were not in class, Jimin and Youngjae were in their apartment studying. Both of them groused about having to take finals that were not going to useful with their major, but studied none-the-less. They would stay cooped up in their room when they were not in class, and only come out when it was time to prepare dinner. Usually one of them would have gone to the library to study, but each time they went, all the tables and computers were taken up by other students. Even if they brought their laptops there would be no spot to plug them in and that would limit their productivity and studying time.

 

There was only a week left before finals began and now everyone was in a rush to finish any papers or projects they had along with reviewing all of their materials for the test. The campus was quiet but hectic at the same time and most of the students looked completely drained. If you saw someone walking around, they either had a large coffee or energy drink in hand, along with some takeout food so they would not have to leave their spot to find something later.

 

Jimin was returning from his last class of the day and opened the door to find Youngjae sitting on the couch with some of his textbooks laying out along with his notes. It looked like a complete mess, but Jimin knew it was all organized chaos.

 

“Wow...I think this is the first time you haven’t been cooped up in your room,” Jimin commented as he closed and locked the door behind him. “And on your phone too? Who’s important enough to interrupt your studying? Your boyfriend perhaps?”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Youngjae countered as he spotted Jimin holding his phone, a texting screen visible. “What does it matter to you if I’m texting him anyways? You’re constantly talking with your boyfriend and procrastinating as well.”

 

A scowl crossed Jimin’s face as he let out a small growl. It was obvious that both of them were in a bad mood with all the stress they were facing. They also knew that neither of them had spent good quality time with their boyfriends because they had put a firm rule in place that if one of them were going to have their boyfriend over, they had to text the other person so that they would stay away. A text like that had not been sent in about three weeks now.

 

“I’m moving to my room to study now, so keep things quiet,” Youngjae told him.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jimin nagged him before sticking his tongue out and wandering into their small kitchen to grab a snack.

 

“Since I’m the older one, you have to listen to me,” stated Youngjae as he stood up from the couch with his books and notes in his arms.

 

This time Jimin chucked the snack bar he had been planning to eat at Youngjae and shouted, “Stop pulling that damn card! You’re only two minutes older!”

 

Youngjae had dodged the throne snack and shook his head as he walked silently off to his room. When Jimin heard his door close, he walked over to his snack bar and snatched it up from the floor. A quick glance down to his phone then made him frown as he saw he had not received a text back from Yoongi because his class had started up. Just like Youngjae, he then headed to his room and closed his door behind him.

 

Both of them shuffled around their apartment as they continued to study, whether it was to go to the bathroom, grab a snack, or stretch their legs. They had made dinner a bit earlier that night because they wanted to get back to studying as soon as possible. What they did not know, however, is that both of them had the same idea. They wanted to see their boyfriends.

 

In his room, Jimin sent Yoongi a text, praying to get a fast response.

 

Want to come over tonight? I need

some reenergizing.

-Jimin

 

It only took what felt like a couple of seconds before his phone vibrated with a response, which he quickly snatched up.

 

I can be over anytime you need me.

-Yoongi

 

Jimin glanced at his alarm clock and thought for a bit. He knew if Yoongi came over a bit later, there was a greater chance of Youngjae not being in the mood to interfere with anything because of tiredness and laziness.

 

Can you come at 9:30pm? You

can even stay the night~!

-Jimin

 

You’ll see me promptly at 9:30pm!

Um...what’s the code for your door

again?

-Yoongi

 

It’s been so long since you’ve had to

come here that you’ve forgotten...that

should be a sign that we need to see

more of one another. The code is 1387.

-Jimin

 

See you tonight, love! Can’t

wait to have some fun!

-Yoongi

 

See ya~! My door will be the one

cracked open when you arrive!

-Jimin

 

Their conversation died there and Jimin quickly went back to studying. Thankfully there was some warm air blowing in from his open window to try and keep him awake and more focused. Since it was nice weather outside, they always kept the windows in their room open to help circulate the air and make it feel less stuffy in their small space.

 

Across the small hall, in the other bedroom, Youngjae was also sending a text to Daehyun, since he was feeling lonely. Before when he had been messaging him they had been talking about how stressful everything was getting. Their conversation had been cut short, however, when Daehyun had to go work on a group project and had to put his phone away to concentrate.

 

I really need you to come over here!

-Youngjae

 

Is something wrong!? What is it!?

-Daehyun

 

I’m going to die from all this stress…

-Youngjae

 

So that’s keyword for you need to have

my dick up your ass.

-Daehyun

 

Ha ha! You know me too well ;P

-Youngjae

 

After he sent that there was a lul in their conversation. He had placed his phone back onto his desk and had attempted to do some more studying before his phone finally sounded off. Very quickly, he threw his pen down and snatched his phone up.

 

Sorry about that...my group mates caught me

sending you texts under the table. We’re

taking a small break now though...thank God.

-Daehyun

 

When will you be done working on your

Group project?

-Youngjae

 

The latest we want to be working in 10pm…

but hopefully sometime around then.

-Daehyun

 

Can you head over here once you’re

finished? You can stay the night with me! ;P

-Youngjae

 

I’ll head over as soon as we’ve finished up.

Your code is still 1387?

-Daehyun

 

Yepp! Hasn’t changed! I can’t wait to see

you tonight! My bedroom door will be closed

since I’ll be studying, but just come in once

you arrive.

-Youngjae

 

Excited for tonight too, baby! I have to go

now, but I’ll send you a message once I’m

heading over.

-Daehyun

 

Youngjae leaned back in his chair and smiled big. Usually Jimin went to sleep around 10:00pm because he liked to keep his sleep cycle as normal as he can. Hopefully this would be the case again, but even if it was not, there was nothing that would keep him from having fun tonight with Daehyun.

 

******

 

Around 9:00pm, Jimin woke up, startled by a sudden noise. A sheet of paper was sticking to his cheek which he removed and tossed onto his desk. After he checked the time, and came to the conclusion that he needed a continued small nap before Daehyun got there, he got up to check on the noise.

 

Opening his door, he saw Youngjae’s room door jiggling in the doorframe, most likely moving like that since it had gotten more windy outside and the air was causing it to move. He knew that the door had to be pushed hard in order for it to close fully or else it would not latch properly. He quietly pushed the door open and peered in only to find Youngjae fast asleep at his desk just like he had been. He had pulled on a hoodie and had the hood up to cover his face, probably because the light from his lamp had been too much for him. Tip-toeing over to his desk, he flicked the light off, which caused Youngjae to groan and nuzzle his head into his arms more, and continued to sleep. With that done, Jimin headed out of Youngjae’s room, closing the door behind him. He let out a loud yawn as he headed back into his room and drozily closed his door behind him as well. Once he was inside he closed his window, pulled the curtains closed, and turned off his light, sending the room into complete darkness. Jimin then sat on the floor so his back was up against his bed and dozed off for a little nap, knowing if he actually laid in his bed that not even Yoongi would be able to wake him up.

 

What Jimin did not know, was that he had not closed Youngjae’s bedroom door all the way and the wind had pushed it open.

 

******

 

When 9:30pm rolled around, Daehyun was free from his meeting with his group and practically ran out of the room they had been sat in for the last could of hours. Once he was outside, he quickly sent a message to Youngjae that he was heading over.

 

Meanwhile, Yoongi had sent a message to Jimin, apologizing for running a little late because his roommate had spent the last hour telling him about the struggles he was having with his boyfriend. He let Jimin know that he would be over in about five minutes, but figured his boyfriend might be napping when he got no reply. That did no bother Yoongi, however, because that meant he could really surprise him.

 

Daehyun arrived at the apartment and headed up to Youngjae’s room, climbing the stairs silently so he would not be a bother to anyone else who might be trying to study or sleep. He punched in the code and easily slipped inside, making sure the door was fully closed behind him.

 

“He said he was in the room with the door closed…” Daehyun whispered to himself as he slid his shoes off. Whenever he had been invited over, they had always ended up having sex on the couch or in the kitchen, but Youngjae had never brought him back to his room...mainly because they never managed to make it that far.

 

When Daehyun spotted the closed door, he was slow to open it just in case the hinges squeaked. Thankfully they did not and he was able to slip in, close the door, and spot Youngjae napping against his bed.

 

“Awwww...I can’t possibly wake him right now…” Daehyun whispered again as he shuffled his way over to his lover.

 

Practically blind in the dark room, he pulled a cover off the bed and sat down next to whom he assumed to be Youngjae. The cover was draped over them before he pulled the other male toward him so his head would rest against his shoulder. He then let out a yawn and closed his eyes. They could always have sex if they woke up at night or in the morning. But with how exhausted his boyfriend looked, he could not bring himself to wake him.

 

A couple of minutes later and the code to the door was being punched in again. This time, however, it was Yoongi who was entering and sliding his shoes off. He completely ignored everything around him, only focusing on finding the room door that was open, where his lovely boyfriend would be waiting for him either awake or asleep.

 

It was easy for him to spot the door that was cracked open, and approached it silently and eagerly. When he poked his head inside, he could see a sleeping figure with a hood pulled up to cover his face with orange hair peaking out. Yoongi quickly glanced around the dark room and spotted a shirt that was laying crumpled on the bed. With the shirt quickly snatched up, he went over to the sleeping male and slowly pulled his arms behind his back so he would bind his wrists together with the shirt. In the dark, it was a bit more difficult, but once Yoongi had his task accomplished, he knew the fun could really begin.

 

With one hand clamped over the male’s mouth, and the other on his head to hold him down, Yoongi whispered, “I’m going to wreck you tonight and make you beg for mercy.”

 

Feeling the hand over his mouth and pressure on his head, Youngjae’s eyes snapped opened as he tried to fight against his assailant. His body had instantly going into fight or flight mode, and it had chosen to fight. It was quickly proven to be pointless, however, as he realized his hands were bound behind his back, and bound quite well at that.

 

“Choosing to be difficult this time around? That’ll make things more fun,” Yoongi pleasantly chuckled.

 

It took a few more shakes of Youngjae’s head before he was able to move away from the hand over his mouth.

 

“HELP! Someone help me!” Youngjae shouted as loudly as he could.

 

Yoongi was completely shocked by the voice coming from someone who was not his boyfriend and screamed in horror as well. He stumbled on his feet as he stepped away and ended up falling onto the floor with a heavy thump. When he was down, he watched as the male sat up in his chair and stood up so he could face him. The male’s hood was now down and Yoongi could clearly see he was not Jimin, but someone who looked very similar to him.

 

 _What the hell!? I know Jimin’s face anywhere, and that is not him!_ Yoongi said to himself in a complete panic.

 

The shouts coming from Youngjae were enough to startle both Jimin and Daehyun wide awake. Jimin was the first to notice a strange man sitting next to him and was about to scream when a hand was clamped over his mouth.

 

“You’re not Youngjae!” Daehyun stated with a shocked expression.

 

Jimin ripped the hand away from his mouth before shouting back, “No shit! Youngjae’s screaming in the other room!”

 

Pushing the man away from him, Jimin bolted up to his feet and sprinted out of his room as quickly as he could. When he saw Youngjae’s bedroom door open, he slammed it open the rest of the way and flicked on the lights, blinding both Youngjae and Yoongi.

 

“Yoongi!?” Jimin shouted.

 

“Jimin!” Yoongi cried back.

 

“Youngjae!” Daehyun screamed as he bolted into the room and ran over to his boyfriend, giving him a massive hug.

 

“Daehyun!” Youngjae nearly cried as he nuzzled against him.

 

Jimin crouched down next to Yoongi and helped him back up onto his feet. When they were both standing again, Daehyun had just finished untying Youngjae’s wrists and tossed the shirt onto the floor.

 

“What the heck happened here?” asked Jimin in complete confusion as he looked around at everyone. “Yoongi...what are you doing in Youngjae’s room?”

 

“You said to come to the room with the door cracked open...I was just doing as you instructed me,” Yoongi explained as he scratched his head.

 

“So _you’re_ Jimin’s boyfriend?” Youngjae questioned as he continued to cling to Daehyun. _Finally, putting a face to the name...but I never thought it would happen like this._

 

“And I take it he’s yours,” Jimin countered as he looked at Daehyun. He was at least glad it had not been a complete stranger that had broken in and been sleeping with him.

 

Yoongi took a slight step forward and explained to Daehyun, “Look...I have no interest in your boyfriend. I just want to clear that up right now..”

 

“Ditto! I swear all that happened is we slept next to each other with him resting against me,” Daehyun said with a laugh. “I did the same and listened to what Youngjae said and simply went to the room with the closed door!”

 

The two of them moved closer together and gave one another a hardy handshake to show no hard feelings. It might have been a strange mix up that had happened, but at least nothing bad had happened.

 

“But...how did we get mixed up when they both told us what to do?” Daehyun then asked, bringing up a good point.

 

As he tried to keep himself out of the conversation, Jimin lowered his head and looked down at his feet. His actions did not go unnoticed by Youngjae, however.

 

“I think Jimin could explain that for us,” spoke Youngjae as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What happened, Jimin?”

 

“Um...well your door was rattling in the doorframe and when I went to check on you, I turned off your light and left...I thought I closed your door again but the wind must have pushed it open,” Jimin explained in a guilty voice. “Then when I went back to my room I must have been so sleepy that I closed it, forgetting that I told Yoongi it would be open…”

 

“Well I don’t think any of us are sleepy anymore,” Yoongi stated as he gave Jimin a small pat on the head.

 

“If no one is tired anymore...out,” Youngjae told the two of them, firmly pointing to his door to give them a clear message.

 

Jimin scoffed and rolled his eyes before he replied, “Don’t be too loud tonight.”

 

“Same goes for you!” Youngjae snapped back, now only held back by Daehyun.

 

“Oh...I have ways of making him be quiet,” Yoongi chimed in with a smirk on his face.

 

Youngjae and Daehyun were soon left alone as Jimin and Yoongi left the room and slammed the door closed behind them, making sure it was fully closed this time around.

 

Now alone, Youngjae wasted no time pulling Daehyun over to his bed and pushing him down onto his back. Daehyun was used to Youngjae being pushy and forward during sex so he let him do what he wanted, since he knew in the end he would be in control. Youngjae was fast to straddle Daehyun’s hips so his butt sat on his crotch and he could look down at his boyfriend. He was quick to pull off his hoodie and shirt, and tossed them onto the floor out of the way. He placed one of his hands on Daehyun’s stomach and cast his eyes down at him with a confident glare.

 

“Someone’s feeling feisty,” Daehyun commented as he placed his hands on Youngjae’s hips.

 

Youngjae moved his butt against Daehyun and hummed before replying, “I was expecting you to be the one touching me when I woke up...but to have my brother’s boyfriend instead…someone I didn’t know at the time…”

 

“Were you scared, baby?” Daehyun asked. “You were shaking when I was hugging you earlier.”

 

A pout crossed Youngjae’s face before he nodded his head and collapsed onto Daehyun to hug him again. Daehyun hugged him back and easily flipped them over so that Youngjae was no laying on the mattress and was looking up at him. Youngjae’s gaze had lightened and he now looked more needy than anything else.

 

Slowly, Daehyun ran his hands up Youngjae’s sides and felt him shiver under him. Youngjae’s sides were always a sensitive area, but a place even more sensitive were his nipples, which were soon being played with. He watched Youngjae cover his mouth and felt as he bucked his hips up when he tweaked his nipples just right or tugged on them hard enough. It was not long before Daehyun felt Youngjae getting hard and looked down to see a tent forming in his pants.

 

“Is someone getting excited?” Daehyun asked as he placed a hand on Youngjae’s crotch.

 

Youngjae flinched at the contact and nodded his head. Although he liked to take control in the beginning, this time around he just wanted Daehyun’s full attention and to get spoiled.

 

“I just want you,” Youngjae told him while he still had a hand over his mouth.

 

“What does my baby want?” he asked as he ran a hand over his head.

 

“Attention…”

 

“What else?” asked Daehyun.

 

“Love…”

 

“Aaaannddd?” he asked again, this time raising an eyebrow at his lover.

 

“Your cock in my ass.”

 

A smile formed on Daehyun’s lips as he looked down and pulled Youngjae’s hand away from his mouth so he could lean down and kiss him. After their kiss, Daehyun yanked Youngjae’s pants off and threw them to the floor so that he was now laying naked on the bed. Daehyun then took his shirt off and discarded it as well before scooting in as close as he could between Youngjae’s legs.

 

“You always like to take control, but tonight...I’m the one in control from beginning to end,” Daehyun told him.

 

All Youngjae did was nod his head. The sight of a topless Daehyun with his dark wash jeans on was one he wished he could see all the time.

 

“Wait!” he suddenly called out before he reached over and grabbed his phone from his desk. “I need a picture…” Youngjae mumbled as he snapped a couple of Daehyun kneeling between his legs like that. “Look how amazing you are.” As he showed Daehyun his pictures, he found his phone snatched from his hand.

 

Now it was Daehyun’s turn to take a few pictures and show them off. When Youngjae saw the pictures Daehyun had taken of him, his face turned bright red as he saw how needy he looked and at his erection that was laying against his stomach with pre-cum already coming out.

 

“I’ll have to send those to myself later so I can have them as material,” Daehyun stated before tossing Youngjae’s phone back onto his desk. “Now...back to business.”

 

Youngjae was quickly turned into a moaning mess on his bed as Daehyun left hickies all over his check, shoulders, and chest. His cock was stroked at a steady pace and his nipples were also bit and pinched. A couple of loud moans came from him when Daehyun really did something pleasurable to him, so to keep himself quiet, he grabbed one of his pillows and covered his mouth with it.

 

“I can’t see you as well if you hold a pillow like that,” Daehyun complained.

 

When he reached forward and tried to pull it away, he was met with resistance as Youngjae clung tighter to the pillow and closed his eyes while shaking his head. Daehyun raised an eyebrow and released one of his hands from the pillow so he could bring it down to Youngjae’s ass. When he pushed one of his fingers in, Youngjae’s eyes flew open and his hold on the pillow loosened enough that Daehyun was able to snatch it away and toss it to the foot of the bed.

 

“You feel a bit looser than I’d expect,” Daehyun commented as he pushed a second finger in with no problem. “Did you happen to play around with yourself tonight?”

 

Youngjae glanced up at Daehyun and nodded his head slightly. “I wanted to be prepared for you tonight so we could get right to the fun,” he admitted.

 

The fingers disappeared from Youngjae’s ass as Daehyun quickly undid his pants and pulled them off. While he worked on getting his pants off, Youngjae ran a hand down his body and gently pushed one of his fingers into his ass to lightly play with himself more. He was moaning softly when Daehyun turned his attention back to him. Daehyun watched Youngjae play with himself for a little bit as he stroked himself, even though he was already fully erect and excited.

 

“I can’t wait any longer. Watching you is driving me crazy,” Daehyun told him as he pulled Youngjae’s fingers out and crawled between his legs in a possessive manner.

 

Although Youngjae whined as Daehyun moved him a bit and got them positioned better, he allowed for his body to be moved however he wanted. His arms were positioned above his head as he relaxed himself, thrilled since he knew what was going to come next. When he felt Daehyun moving his legs over his hips and how his boyfriend lifted his ass a little, he could not help but feel more excited.

 

“Ready for me?” Daehyun asked as he looked down at him, pleased to see he was smiling at him.

 

“I’ve been ready for a few hours now,” Youngjae chuckled.

 

Daehyun tightened his grip on Youngjae before he then thrust into him and eased himself all the way in. With Youngjae’s mouth hanging open and his back slightly arched off the bed, Daehyun rested there a little to let him compose himself a little. To try and help Youngjae relax, he gently rubbed one of his legs in a comforting manner. He could feel Youngjae shivering under him slightly and noticed how heated his flesh had become so quickly.

 

“Please...if you don’t start to move now, I’m going to go crazy,” Youngjae complained as he shifted slightly on the bed, trying his best not to move too much. His hand moved to his cock and started to stroke it.

 

That did not last long, however, because Daehyun quickly pulled his hand away and pinned his wrist down to the bed. Now that he was leaned over Youngjae to hold him down, he started to move his hips. Within the first couple of thrusts, Youngjae was already crying out in pleasure. When he tried to cover his mouth, Daehyun moved his hand away and started to kiss him instead. Their kisses quickly became sloppy as they tried to get more air without having to break apart. Youngjae needed to turn his head to the side to get air eventually, which then caused Daehyun to release his hold on his wrists but keep his hands pressed into the mattress by his head.

 

“You feel so good after so long!” Youngjae cried as he grabbed onto one of Daehyun’s arm, digging his nails in as his grip tightened.

 

Daehyun moved his hips faster, ignoring the slightly sting he felt in his arm from Youngjae’s nails digging into him. The pleasure he felt largely outweighed the slight pain though. Youngjae was clearly feeling good enough to forget about trying to be silent. With the constant moans and cries of pleasure, the room was anything but silent and even caused for Daehyun to be more vocal.

 

“Please let me cum! Please let me cum!” shouted Youngjae over all the noise.

 

“I’ve never stopped you before,” Daehyun groaned.

 

He could feel Youngjae getting closer to his release, so he leaned down again and bit him on his neck, since he knew that was a place that drove him crazy when he was in the heat of the moment. When he bit down, he felt Youngjae raise his chin to give him even more access as he silently begged for more.

 

They continued moving together, both of their movements becoming more desperate with each passing second. Their hips ground together harder and faster, Daehyun was leaving more marks all over Youngjae’s neck, and Youngjae was clawing at his back as if his life depended on it.

 

Youngjae finally came first, his toes curling in pleasure and his back arching off the bed while his nails dug into Daehyun’s back. The tightness caused by his orgasm was enough to milk Daehyun’s out and fill Youngjae’s ass. Once Daehyun collapsed onto Youngjae the room became silent. Youngjae’s arms fell down to his side and Daehyun planted soft kisses against his neck and cheek.

 

“Damn...that’s just what I needed…” Youngjae stated through labored breaths. “I’m sorry about your back,” he added as he raised his hand and saw some blood under his nails. “I’ll clean your back and put medicine and bandages on before we sleep tonight.”

 

“Think you can stay awake long enough?” questioned Daehyun as he lifted himself up slowly.

 

Laughter came from Youngjae as he shook his head, already feeling tired and content. However, he would feel bad if he did not tend to Daehyun when he had been the one to hurt him.

 

Even though Daehyun could see his boyfriend was already becoming tired, he lowered himself down, but kept his body weight off him, and pressed their lips together. They kissed gently for a couple of minutes before Daehyun finally moved away and pulled out. After he helped Youngjae to sit up, he watched as his boyfriend hobbled over to his closet and pulled out a first-aid kit. For the next fifteen minutes, Youngjae silently worked on cleaning the deep scratch marks, applying some medication so they would not become infected, and placing bandages on them to make sure they would stay clean and not get agitated while they slept.

 

“Have you noticed something?” Daehyun asked as they laid together on Youngjae’s bed.

 

“That we’re still both dirty and are going to feel sticky tomorrow morning?” Youngjae asked as he cuddled against Daehyun’s chest. “Or that I’m going to need a lot of makeup to cover up the marks on my neck?”

 

Daehyun silently ran his fingers over Youngjae’s neck, able to feel where his teeth had dug in and left marks. “I’m sorry about leaving such big marks, but that’s not what I mean. I’m talking about how we haven’t heard anything from your brother’s room.”

 

“I guess Jimin’s better at keeping quiet than I thought…” Youngjae replied. “Let’s not worry about it though. It’ll be awkward enough in the morning when we run into each other, since we know what we were all doing tonight.”

 

With a tight hug, Daehyun replied, “Let’s sleep for tonight. We’re both tired and still have studying to do until finals are finished.”

 

Youngjae nodded his head and easily fell asleep against Daehyun.

 

******

 

As soon as Jimin had pulled Youngjae’s door closed behind them, he found himself pressed up against the wall with Yoongi’s hand clamped over his mouth to keep him quiet. The firmness which Yoongi held him with was enough to make Jimin submit right away. He knew there was no way to fight Yoongi, and he did not want to anyways. The relationship he had with Yoongi was perfect in more ways than one. Finding someone he enjoyed spending his time with was great, but also finding someone who shared his same type of hobby was even better.

 

“You still have everything under your bed like you said you were doing to keep it hidden?” Yoongi whispered into his ear. Jimin silently nodded his head which made Yoongi smile. “When we are back in your room, get naked and place your hands against a wall.”

 

The two of them moved to Jimin’s room and closed the door behind them, not caring if it slammed a bit loudly. With the light flicked on, Jimin set to work on stripping his clothes off while Yoongi went to his bed and searched under it.

 

“You have a cute room. Very fitting for you,” commented Yoongi as he kneeled down and looked under the bed.

 

“Ah right, this is your first time in here…” Jimin replied as he tossed his shirt to the floor and started to pull his pants down.

 

“I’ll have to look around better another time,” Yoongi stated as he moved things around under the bed. “But for now…” He trailed off as he heard Jimin’s pants hit the floor and took a quick glance behind him before starting his hunt again. It was a shocking how much stuff Jimin had managed to cram under his bed.

 

When Yoongi found the box, he pulled it out and yanked the lid off. Ever since the two of them had found out they enjoyed the same things sexually, Yoongi had started buying Jimin different toys. Jimin had told him he had resorted to hiding them under his bed because he was worried Youngjae would pop into his room for one reason or another and find them.

 

While Jimin listened to Yoongi rummage through the box of toys, he placed his hands flat against an open space on the wall. His hands were placed at chest level, with only a few inches separating him from the wall, just how Yoongi liked it. With his mind racing through everything that could happen tonight, he failed to realize that Yoongi had stopped going through the box. The only thing that snapped him back to reality was when his head was suddenly yanked back, and a ball gag was shoved into his mouth and fastened there.

 

“One of your favorites,” Yoongi whispered into his ear as he secured it in place.

 

“Mmmm~!” Jimin groaned as his mouth was stretched open.

 

A shiver ran down Jimin’s spine as he felt Yoongi’s hand run from the nape of his neck, down his back, and to his butt where he was gripped firmly.

 

“I have one more thing before we get started though,” he added softly.

 

Jimin knew better than to try and turn his head around, so he waited quietly for whatever would happen next. It did not take him long to figure it out as a collar was secured around his neck, just loose enough that he was able to keep breathing and be comfortable. His arms were then pulled behind his back as he felt Yoongi winding the leash around his wrists and securing it so his wrists were kept in the middle of his back.

 

“Let’s move to your desk,” Yoongi then instructed as he pulled Jimin away from the wall. “There’s something I want to check.”

 

At his desk, Jimin was pushed down so his upper body was laying against his desk and his ass was shoved out. Yoongi used his foot to shove Jimin’s feet apart more so he had a wider stance. Once Jimin was positioned the way Yoongi wanted, he was able to see his ass clearly and smiled.

 

“Looks like you now understand to do it even when I don’t remind you,” stated Yoongi as he admired the buttplug nestled inside Jimin’s ass.

 

Ever since they had started playing around like this, Yoongi had set a rule that whenever they were going to meet up to have sex, Jimin needed to come wearing a buttplug. Yoongi never cared which one he wore unless he wanted to embarrass him a little, which is when he told him to put in the one with the bell that dangled slightly on the end. Jimin never protested against the idea of wearing a buttplug either. The full feeling it gave him and the fact that he knew Yoongi would replace that feeling always excited him. Not to mention it would mean he got stretched out from it which meant less work for Yoongi to prepare him and he usually got praised for doing as he was told.

 

“You did such a good job, Jimin,” Yoongi praised him right then as he gently rubbed his ass. “And it looks like this is a slightly bigger one than what you usually wear.”

 

All Jimin could do was let out a muffled grunt as he nodded his head slightly. Nothing made him happier in times like these than when Yoongi told him he did a good job or gave him some sort of reward.

 

“Now. From what I heard...you were fast asleep next to your brother’s boyfriend?” asked Yoongi in a cold voice.

 

The tone of Yoongi’s voice made Jimin hold his breath as his hands clenched into fists a bit tighter. Of course Yoongi would remember Daehyun saying something like that.

 

“Not to mention this whole situation could have been avoided if you were more careful,” Yoongi added, now placing his hand firmly on Jimin’s ass, giving him a small spank in the process.

 

Yoongi reached down to Jimin’s buttplug, gripped the base firmly, and yanked it out in one swift motion. The sudden force and stretch caused Jimin to groan and go up on his tiptoes. Jimin did not even have enough time to register how empty he felt because three of Yoongi’s fingers plunged into him in no time. The three digits curled up so that they hit his prostate and had him moaning right away. Yoongi said nothing to him as he continuously hit his prostate and tortured him. Between his boyfriend’s legs he could see him becoming erect. Pre-cum was already leaking onto the floor and his legs were shaking with each strike against his sensitive spot. If Jimin was not gagged, he would have started to beg for mercy and for something other than his fingers. Silently, however, Yoongi kept playing with Jimin to see just how quickly he would become undone.

 

It took another minute or so before Jimin’s entire body shook from his orgasm and his ass clenched down around Yoongi’s fingers. His cum flew onto the drawers of his desk and slowly dripped down. Jimin let out a whine when Yoongi pulled his fingers from his ass. With his legs shaking so much, he knew he could not stay standing, even if he was leaning over right now. Slowly, he slumped down and leaned against his desk, his face pressed into his cum and now smeared on his cheek.

 

There was a slight tug at his hair as Yoongi pulled his head away from his desk and looked down at him.

 

“Face covered with your own cum, drool dripping from your mouth, cock still hard, and you’re giving me the neediest look I’ve seen from you in quite some time.”

 

Mumbled, incoherent, words passed Jimin’s lips as he gazed up at Yoongi. The way Yoongi looked down at him let him know that he understood how far he was pushing him, and was checking for any signs that he needed to end this. With none of the warning signs in sight, Yoongi heaved him to his feet and pushed him down onto his bed.

 

Jimin gasped as he bounced slightly on his bed before settling down, his cock bobbing between his legs. As he looked back at Yoongi to see what would happen next, he could see the bulge in his pants, straining against the material. Before he could try and sit himself up, Yoongi was kneeling on the bed and moving him onto his knees. Jimin had to turn his head to the side so he would be able to keep breathing and managed to get a glance at Yoongi who was removing his shirt and folding it very specifically.

 

“I think I know the next thing I have to buy for you,” he stated while he moved and placed the shirt around Jimin’s eyes. “You need a good blindfold. For now, this will have to do.”

 

Although Yoongi had not blindfolded him before, Jimin did not fight against it and let himself fall into darkness. It was secured tightly around his head before he felt both of Yoongi’s hands lightly running from his shoulders, down his back, and to his ass. While Jimin felt one hand squeezing him, the other landed a few hard spanks on his skin. When it felt like his ass was burning from the spanks, Yoongi pulled back and spread his asscheeks to get a look at the prepared hole.

 

The sound of a belt buckle being undone caught Jimin’s attention and caused him to shake his ass slightly. It was when he heard the zipper and the sound of rustling fabric that he shifted his position slightly and pressed his ass back more. There was very little time after that before he felt Yoongi pressing himself into him.

 

“Mmm! Even after the buttplug and my fingers, your ass still feels amazing,” groaned Yoongi.

 

Jimin whimpered in pleasure, loving the feeling of Yoongi inside of him whether he was moving or not. The stretch Yoongi’s cock gave him would always be his favorite over any toys or fingers. One of the good things about Yoongi is that he never wasted time. It had only been a few seconds since Yoongi had pressed into Jimin and he was already setting a fast pace. Jimin was always so glad that Yoongi liked hard, fast paces the best. The only time they took things slow was when they were really in an intimate, love making mood. Other than that, both of them enjoyed more rough, exhilarating sex.

 

“Oh fuck!” Yoongi moaned in a low voice as he suddenly felt Jimin get tighter around him. As he looked down between his legs, he saw cum on the covers. “Looks like you’re overly sensitive today.”

 

After a small moan left Jimin, he felt a tug on his wrists and was hauled up onto his knees. Yoongi wrapped an arm around his waist and gently pressed kisses into his neck right above the collar. Jimin shuddered at the gentle touched as leaned his head back so it rested against Yoongi’s shoulder. After he let out a deep breath, Yoongi started moving again.

 

“You’re still getting hard again,” commented Yoongi when he looked over Jimin’s shoulder. “Someone was more pent up than I thought.”

 

Gasps of pleasure came out muffled from behind the ball gag as Jimin tried to agree with Yoongi. After getting used to having sex with him at least twice a week, around finals time he always become so pent up that it took a few times of him cumming for him to feel worn out. Although it would not seem like it, Yoongi had more stamina than him and always seemed content after cumming once. That usually meant that his ass would get plowed really good before things came to an end.

 

Yoongi was holding onto Jimin’s wrists still, using his grip to help pull him back so his thrusts were stronger. In this position, Jimin was also moving his hips to help give them more pleasure.

 

“Want me to cum and fill you greedy little ass?” asked Yoongi softly, his whisper caressing Jimin’s ear.

 

The small shiver down Jimin’s body, and the nod of his head, made Yoongi reach his hand down and grab hold of his cock. When Jimin felt Yoongi’s hand on him, his hips really bucked forward in want and need.

 

Matching the thrusts with the strokes of his hand, Yoongi worked on holding himself back until Jimin needed to cum again. That, however, did not take too long because Jimin was already more sensitive than before. Yoongi felt Jimin tense up even tighter than previously and felt his cock twitch in his hand as he milked everything he had out of him. As Jimin came over his hand, he released his load inside of him, a deep moaning leaving his mouth in the process.

 

Once Jimin finished cumming, he slumped back against Yoongi even more. His wrists were released from Yoongi’s hand and Jimin found himself being slowly lowered onto the bed. Yoongi stayed pressed up against him, still inside him, and whispered encouraging words about how he had done so well and how proud he was of him, all while rutting against him slightly.

 

“You’re my good boy, I should release you now so we can rest,” Yoongi told him before slowly pulling himself out.

 

Cum leaked from Jimin’s ass as Yoongi quickly took off the blindfold and gag. Jimin squinted as light filled his eyes and opted to keep them closed while Yoongi finished taking care of him. Yet another thing that was great about Yoongi was that he always made sure he was taken care of and comfortable after one of their sessions like this.

 

His wrists were unbound and the collar was unfastened from around his neck. Everything was tossed onto the floor to be taken care of in the morning. Jimin had been muttering words of thanks and repeatedly told Yoongi how much he loved him, but the words slowly stopped coming from his mouth. By the time Yoongi shoved himself back into his pants and closed them, he looked down to find Jimin was already sleeping.

 

The bed squeaked slightly as he got up and flicked off the lights. When he returned back, he laid them both under the covers and pulled Jimin in close to him. Jimin was so worn out and tired that he did not even move or groan. Yoongi pushed hair away from his forehead and planted a small kiss there before falling asleep himself. He was just glad the noise in the other room had stopped a few minutes ago, so hopefully there would be no interruptions to their sleep.

 

******

 

When morning came the four of them took care of everything they needed to. Daehyun and Youngjae were the first to use the bathroom and get cleaned up. Only after the shower had been off for ten minutes did Yoongi and Jimin dub it safe enough to take their turn. Thankfully, none of them had any early morning classes, so they were able to take things slow and easy. The last thing any of them wanted was a hectic, busy morning.

 

The awkward part came when they all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Jimin wandered in with Yoongi hanging all over him and nuzzling his face into his neck. Daehyun was sitting at the table, lovingly watching Youngjae as he prepared breakfast.

 

“Good morning…” Jimin yawned as he rubbed his eyes and gave a small wave.

 

Both Youngjae and Daehyun gave a small, “Good morning,” greeting back before things went silent again.

 

“Yoongi, sit down so I can start making some coffee,” Jimin instructed him.

 

“I can help,” protested Yoongi as he nuzzled against Jimin even more and tightened his hold.

 

When Jimin turned his head with a pout on his lips, Yoongi was fast to release him and sit down at the table as well, his hands placed in his lap.

 

Jimin then went into the kitchen and started grabbing what he needed for coffee. As he glanced over, he was happy to see that Youngjae had pulled down four plates and already had some toast and bacon on them along with enough eggs in the pan for them all to split. When he grabbed cups from the cabinet and placed them down, his wrist was sudden grabbed.

 

“What’s with these red marks on your wrists?” Youngjae asked in shock.

 

With a quick motion, Jimin pulled is wrist away. The leash had been a tougher material, but thankfully the collar had been made better and had not left any marks on his neck.

 

“They’ll fade in a day or two,” Jimin replied in a small voice. He then looked up at Youngjae and scoffed. “Speaking of marks...looks like your neck with be all shades of black and blue for at least a week.”

 

Youngjae dropped the spatula he was using and placed his hands over his neck. Since it was still so early, he had not had time to put makeup on to cover them up.

 

“If you promise not to say anything to mom and dad, I’ll do the same,” Youngjae bartered with him.

 

“Deal,” Jimin quickly answered.

 

The two shook hands and nodded their heads before finishing up in the kitchen. Surprisingly, when they returned to the table with food and coffee, they found Yoongi and Daehyun talking and enjoying themselves. It turned out, to their amazement, that they were actually in the same history class, but since Daehyun always sat in the front and Yoongi sat in the way back in the corner, they had not recognized one another.

 

“So...does this mean we don’t have to be out of the apartment when the other has their boyfriend over?” Jimin asked as they finished up their lunch.

 

“Mmm...I guess not really…” Youngjae stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “It just means I’ll have to listen to you again.”

 

“Ha!” Yoongi laughed sharply before covering his mouth. “Sorry, but...it was you making all the noise last night...not Jimin.”

 

“I told you they were really quiet last night,” Daehyun spoke up.

 

That left Youngjae turning a deep shade of red and hiding his face against Daehyun’s shoulder.

 

“Ha, ha,” Jimin giggled in entertainment. “I guess, it’s good that we can be more relaxed, at least.”

 

Yoongi and Daehyun chuckled and nodded their heads.

 

Daehyun then looked at his phone and commented, “Early classes should just be starting now. If we hurry, we might be able to make it to a library study room before they’re all taken.”

 

The rest of them agreed and quickly finished clearing their plates, stacked them in the kitchen sink, grabbed their bags, and headed out the door. To say the least, none of them could wait for finals to be over so they could release even more stress.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the completed oneshot! A fun little mix of BAP and BTS :P I hope that you all enjoyed it ^^ But what did you think? It looks like they have two different kinds of relationships, but both of them are fun :P And, because of Jimin, things got a bit mixed up o_o Thankfully it all got sorted out quite easily. Youngjae and Daehyun certainly had their fun while Jimin and Yoongi had theirs as well ^^ But which pairing did you like the most? Ohhh the morning after and the awkwardness that followed xD Turns out Daehyun and Yoongi are in a same class so that is a good thing. At least now they do not have to stay out of the apartment when the other has their boyfriend over...that at least is a plus haha!


End file.
